First Date
by Maruyama Harumi
Summary: Apa kau perduli padaku? Jika iya, kenapa tidak pernah kau tunjukkan rasa sayangmu padaku? Kapan kita akan kencan? Warning : typo, miss-typo, OOC, dan masih amatir! RnR pleaseeeee...


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle © First Date**

**First Date's by: Harumi Maruyama**

**Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H., etc.**

**Warning : typo, miss-typo, OOC, dan masih amatir**

**Summary : Apa kau perduli padaku? Jika iya, kenapa tidak pernah kau tunjukkan rasa sayangmu padaku? Kapan kita akan kencan?**

* * *

Naruto dan yang lain sedang menikmati makan siang di atap sekolah. Naruto berebut makanan buatan Hinata dengan Chouji, Tenten sedang beradu argumen dengan Neji, Shikamaru sedang bermain catur dengan Sasuke, dan yang lain melakukan hal yang tak berguna.

"Naruto! Daging itu milikku!" teriak Chouji sambil berusaha merebut sepotong daging di tangan Naruto. "Tidak! Aku yang mengambilnya duluan!" ucap Naruto. Chouji masih berusaha mengambil daging itu, namun akhirnya harus kecewa karena daging itu sudah masuk ke mulut Naruto. "Hiks... Dagingnya..."

"Hey, Sakura. Kau kan sudah setengah tahun berpacaran dengan Sasuke, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengannya?" tanya Ino. "Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Apakah Sasuke tidak pernah mengajakmu pergi?" Sakura menggeleng, lalu memakan rotinya. "Lagipula aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sasuke kan ketua osis dan ketua klub sepak bola, jadi pasti ia sibuk. Meskipun sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi berdua dengannya," ucap Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia terdiam, sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa sudah gilirannya untuk bermain. "Hoy, Sasuke! Giliranmu!" ucap Shikamaru. Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya, lalu menggerakkan salah satu pionnya. "Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali kau tak konsentrasi," ucap Shikamaru tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya pelan. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bilang. Tapi kalau kau perlu bantuan, katakan pada kami." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangaaaat tipis. "Terima kasih." "Tapi kuharap kau tidak minta bantuan pada si bodoh itu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto yang memperebutkan roti dengan Chouji. "Hn. Tak akan."

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kalimat Sakura tergiang di kepalanya. _'__Lagipula aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sasuke kan ketua osis dan ketua klub sepak bola, jadi pasti ia sibuk. Meskipun sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi berdua dengannya,__'_

Sebenarnya ucapan Ino benar, ia tak pernah mengajak Sakura berkencan. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat ingin berkencan dengan Sakura, tapi ia bingung, kemana ia harus mengajak Sakura?

_**'Tok... Tok... Tok..'**_

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, ia bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat kakaknya yang sedang memegang beberapa tiket.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Hey, aku punya beberapa tiket taman bermain. Dan aku kelebihan dua tiket, ini untukmu saja." Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya pada temanmu yang bodoh itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tiket itu. "Siapa? Tobi? Dia sudah dapat kok," ucap Itachi. "Dapat? Jadi maksudmu kau berniat pergi dengan geng konyolmu itu?" Itachi mengangguk, "Ya, tapi karena pein dan konan ada acara, jadi aku memberikan tiket itu padamu. Sudah ya, aku harus menonton tv." Itachi melangkah pergi, tapi ketika baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia kembali berbalik. "Oh ya, lebih baik kau pergi bersama Sakura! Kau belum pernah mengajaknya kencan kan?" Sasuke terdiam, lalu tersenyum tipis, sangaaaat tipis. _'Hm.. Benar juga...'_

.

Sakura baru saja sampai di depan kelasnya, saat Kiba menghampirinya. "Hai, Sakura" sapa Kiba. "Ah, Hai Kiba. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke melihat mereka berdua, lalu berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kau tidak pernah diajak Sasuke berkencan, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau berkencan denganku saja?" ajak Kiba. Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya, _'Beraninya anak itu! Akan kuhajar dia!' _pikirnya. Namun niat itu ia hilangkan ketika mendengar Sakura berbicara, "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, tapi bukan berarti karena Sasuke tak pernah mengajakku berkencan lalu aku akan menerima tawaranmu. Maaf ya... Oh ya, satu hal lagi, aku yakin kok Sasuke akan mengajakku suatu saat nanti," ucap Sakura sambil berbalik untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Sasuke tersenyum, ia menggenggam tiket itu dengan erat.

.

Sasuke memasuki kelas Sakura yang masih sepi. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya, "Sasuke! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke duduk tepat di depan meja Sakura. "Tidak ada." Ucapnya pelan. Lalu menatap buku yang sedang dibaca Sakura. "Hey, apa hari sabtu kau ada acara?" tanyanya. "Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke memberikan salah satu tiket ke Sakura yang menatapnya bingung. "Aku diberikan dua tiket masuk taman bermain oleh kakakku. Kau mau pergi denganku sabtu ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum senang, matanya berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja aku mau! Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, Sasuke!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "baiklah, kujemput kau jam 10 ya?" ucap Sasuke sebelum ia beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap tiket itu dengan senang.

_**Hari Sabtu**_

"Waaah... sudah lama sekali aku tak pergi ke taman bermain!" ucap Sakura saat mereka sampai di taman bermain. "Sasuke! Kita naik itu ya?" ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk Roller Coaster. "Kau yakin kau berani?" ucap Sasuke ragu. "Huh! Tentu saja aku berani! Nah, ayo kita naik!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke menuju antrian.

_**30 menit kemudian.**_

"Waaah... menyenangkan sekali! Ayo kita naik lagi, Sasuke!" ajak Sakura setelah mereka selesai menaiki permainan itu. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia masih harus menenangkan dirinya. Ia berpegangan pada sebuah pohon. _'Ingatkan aku agar tidak menaiki permainan itu lagi!' _batinnya. "Ukh... Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu? Aku haus.." ucap Sakura. Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya, dan melihat penjual eskrim. "Ayo, kita beli eskrim," ajaknya. "es krim? Baiklah!"

Sasuke membeli eskrim vanila, sedangkan Sakura strawberry. "Waah.. enaknya! Ayo kita main lagi!" ucap Sakura setelah menghabiskan eskrimnya. "Main apa lagi?" Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik Roller Coaster lagi?" Sasuka terkejut, "A-Apa?" Baru saja ia akan berkata tidak, namun Sakura sudah menariknya ke antrian.

Hari sudah semakin sore saat Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja keluar dari taman bermain. _'Ukh... seharian bermain berbagai macam permainan dengan Sakura membuatku sangat lelah...' _pikirnya. "Hei, Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kita makan dulu? Aku lapar..." ucap Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke melihat sebuah cafe tak jauh dari mereka, "Disana ada cafe, ayo kesana," ajaknya pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu mereka pergi ke cafe itu. Disana, Sakura memesan Strawberry cake dan Strawberry juice. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memesan cappucino. "Sasuke, terima kasih ya sudah mengajakku kesini. Aku senang sekali!" ucap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn."

'SYUUUNG... DUAAAARRRR'

"Waah.. kembang api!" ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Sasuke menatap wajah gembira Sakura. Ternyata tak salah mengajak Sakura pergi sesekali, ia bisa menatap wajah manis Sakura yang gembira seperti ini. "Hey! Sasuke!" panggil seseorang. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh, dan ternyata yang memanggil mereka adalah Itachi dan gengnya. "Wah, ada Sasuke disini rupanya. Apakah kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Deidara, anggota akatsuki yang berambut panjang dan diikat itu. "Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Sasuke. _'mengacaukan suasana saja'_ lanjutnya dalam hati. "Tobi merajuk ingin makan, jadi kami kesini," jawab Itachi. "Hey, Tobi! Jangan memesan yang mahal ya!" ucap Kakuzu, anggota akatsuki yang pelit. "Baik!" ucap Tobi. "Kami pergi dulu ya, bye!" ucap Itachi. Setelah mereka pergi, Sasuke menghela napas. "Hihihi... mereka teman-teman kakakmu ya? Kelompok yang aneh.." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa pelan. "Ya, sangat aneh." Sakura menatap jam tangannya, "Sasuke, ayo pulang! Sudah mulai malam," ajak Sakura. Setelah mereka membayar makanannya, mereka berjalan pergi dari cafe itu. "Sasuke, sekali lagi terima kasih ya sudah mengajakku kesini. Kau tau? Ini hari terindah dalam hidupku!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Lain kali, kalau kau mau pergi bersamaku, bilang saja. Aku akan meluangkan waktuku untukmu." Sakura mengangguk, "Ok!"

_Tak ada salahnya kan mengajak kekasihmu berkencan? Meskipun itu hanya pergi ke taman atau ke cafe. Ya kan, Sasuke?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

**a/n: gomen kalau cerita ini masih kurang bagus m(-_-)m ... biasalahhhhh masih amatir-_-V hehe**

**thanks buat readers and reviewers di FF The Diary and The Cover is The Answer ... Tunggu FF selanjutnya yaa! Review pleaseeeee...**


End file.
